


In it together

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: This is alternative version of what happened between Aurora and Mulan. Instead of parting ways, Mulan tells her how she really feels.





	In it together

**Author's Note:**

> It is just some of their actions in this scene that always made me handing and so I decided to write it out. This is just a one-shot or dabble if you like.

** _In it together _ **

“Phillip and I are expecting a baby,” Arora couldn’t stop smiling as she hugged her friend, that managed to get out a, “That is wonderful news.”

Mulan felt her heart sink and her hope faulter. She had come this far to tell the other woman that she loved her, but now… She knew she could return to Robin and his men of course, but right now that seemed like less of an option. As Aurora let her go asking what her big news was, she doubted. She saw her friend waiting for her to talk, knowing she could no longer avoid it, her reason for being there. Even if she got rejected and the thought of not seeing her again tore her apart, she needed her to know.

“I came here to tell you that I love you. Even if I see it now is in vain, I needed you to know,” Mulan said, standing not as tall as moments before, but she still stood, waiting for the other woman’s reaction.

“You have known for some time, haven’t you?” Aurora wondered, looking at her. She felt like she had known this woman forever.

“Yes, and I am not saying it to split up yourself and Philip,” Mulan’s words hurried out of before she could think. She bit her tongue, looking down, feeling like a fool.

“I know, I think of some level I always knew how you felt,” said Aurora, smiling vaguely at her.

“Oh,” she couldn’t find her words, she wasn’t even sure if she should stay or leave.

“Yes, I waited for you to come and tell me. For so long I have waited, I feared the day would never come,” Aurora spoke, feeling how her heart was beating faster. She was sure it was about to leap out from her chest.

“You have? But I thought you just said that Phillip and you were just expecting?” Mulan said, looking at her friend, still feeling very much confused.

“We are not married, Mulan, I couldn’t, because my heart lays elsewhere. It lays with you. Philip and I are good friends only keeping up a facade to please our parents and procure and heir when we both passes. We knew it had to be or should be an heir of royal blood. I wanted to wait for you, hoping that you loved me also, I wanted to spend my life with you, our lives,” she gestured towards the belly.

“But what about your parents and Phillips if they do not support it?” Mulan asked, her smile slowly returning.

“I don’t care, I will live in a cabin in the woods if it comes down to it,” Aurora said in a soft tone. If it came down to it, she would find a way to share the child with Phillip.

“Are you sure about that?” Mulan couldn’t stop herself from smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes, within a heartbeat,” said the redhead, blushing shyly at the other woman. She hated to admit how much she had missed the other woman. The redhead had almost given up the hope of seeing the other woman ever again. Yet she was there now, and all of Auroras emotions flooded back.

“Let us take it one step of the time, for right now I just want to kiss you, is that alright?” Mulan boldly asked. 

“Of course,” Aurora said beaming from ear to ear knowing she had never been happier. As Mulan leaned in to kiss her, she returned it, feeling nothing but happy flutters. She knew that even if their life together might give them challenges it didn’t matter, as they would handle them together.

As for Mulan wanted to cry of share happiness, feeling a big relief that Aurora felt the same way. She would not leave her again she knew, not now that she was finally hers. Lingering into her kiss she felt safe and loved, and she knew it would last. She knew that she would never carry her feelings and worries alone, as they two were in it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, I would love to hear your point of view.


End file.
